


Under the Moonlight

by amber0420



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber0420/pseuds/amber0420
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been dancing around each other for years but its about time the music stopped. PWP one-shot, getting together fic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut and completely unbeta’d. Enjoy !

Derek stared at Stiles on the dance floor. Stiles never looked in his direction, quite used to the wolf staring at him at this point. They had danced around each other for ages, literally and figuratively. So much so, that Stiles knew when Derek was ready, he’d stalk over and interrupt whoever he was dancing with to stake his claim. There was always a brave soul who’d try to argue that they got to Stiles first, but those who tried never lasted very long. Tonight was different though, Stiles was dancing with a wolf. It set the alpha on edge watching his mate - no, Derek would not open that box just yet - watching Stiles, as he moved sensually to the beat. So far the other wolf hadn’t placed his scent on Stiles, perhaps smelling the various members of the pack on him, but Derek could tell he wanted to. Still, Derek stood firmly against the wall, ignoring the various propositions he received, waiting until his discipline would snap as it had every other time before. Then it happened: a hand on the exposed skin of Stiles hip, a gentle whisper in his ear promising a night of fun. 

Stiles tensed at first, but then relaxed and laughed. And that, well, that made Derek snap. He knew he had no right, but his wolf felt that enough was enough. Before he could register what was happening, Derek was stalking forward and removed the wolf’s hand off of Stiles, a threatening growl reverberating through his chest, loud enough for Stiles to hear even through the club’s music. The other wolf snarled back at first, but whimpered as Dereks grip tightened to crush the bones in his wrist. Derek knew he was going too far as his eyes bled red but then he smelt the arousal coming off of Stiles and well, he couldn’t be blamed when Stiles always had those reactions. The wolf scampered away muttering curses about teases and overreactions. Derek tuned him out as he pulled Stiles against him, covering him in his scent as he licked a stripe up his neck, and ground his hips until Stiles was panting. 

“Der - please,” Stiles moaned. 

Derek groaned, torn between what he knew he should do and the urge to finally give in. Sensing his struggle, Stiles gentled placed a hand on Derek’s cheek, pulling his face towards him and pressing his lips in a barely their kiss. 

“I wont run away this time,” Stiles whispered. “It’s not like before. We’re both older, and we both know what we want.”

“Stiles,” Derek started. “It’s not that - before I,” Derek struggled to find the words. 

“I know,” Stiles smirked because of course the little shit already knew. “We both weren’t ready for that back then, but we are now. And I’m tired of beating around the bush when we both want this.”

Derek nodded and claimed Stiles mouth in a fiery kiss before pulling him towards the exit. Stiles giggled as he half ran to keep up with the alpha as he stalked to the Camaro. He opened the door for Stiles and ran to the drivers side in a rush to get them back to the loft. Stiles kept rubbing his hand teasingly up and down Derek’s thigh, making the alpha groan and snatch the younger man’s hand up to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. Stiles groaned at the affectionate gesture. 

“Derek, if you’re gonna be this adorable you need to drive way faster!” 

Derek laughed, “Good things come to those who wait.”

Stiles smiled as Derek made a turn and pulled into the lot. Before he knew it, Derek had him up over his shoulder, running to the elevator. Stiles took the opportunity to to grope at Derek’s ass smiling at the laughing moans that filled the air. For all of their pent up sexual tension, Stiles was thrilled that Derek felt so open and comfortable with him that the alpha could laugh freely as they finally crossed the line they skirted around for so many years. 

They had gotten close to this point before, when they were younger and much less emotionally mature. Stiles had kissed Derek right as he was entering through his bedroom window. Derek had practically melted and asked Stiles if he was sure, because Derek could only do this if it was forever. The confession made them both tense and retreat. Stiles had just graduated high school, and while he was staying close to home for college he wanted to experience life and make mistakes without worrying how his decisions would affect another person. Derek wasn’t ready to love someone so fully yet either. So, they stuck a pin in it. That didn’t mean they didn’t long for each other. It didn't mean that they both didn’t get territorial and possessive when there was a chance for the other to delve into a meaningless fling. It could be seen as toxic; they were aware of that, but it was hard for them not to feel as if they weren’t committed to each other while they were taking time to heal and grow on their own. Plus, Stiles would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on every time Derek snapped and snatched him away from whoever he danced or flirted with at the various clubs the pack would go to let off steam at. Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t know Stiles egged his wolf on purposefully, but he didn’t mind. Stiles always challenged him and accepted his wolf’s need to claim him; it was one of the many reasons Derek and his wolf had chosen Stiles as his mate. 

Derek adjusted Stiles so that he was now wrapped around his front. Stiles quickly claimed him in a searing kiss as Derek led them into the loft and walked them to the bed under the large windows that let the moonlight cover them as the explored each others mouths. Derek had changed the loft as he learned to love and forgive himself again. It was open and cozy all at once with the once brick walls now fixed with floor to ceiling windows that led to an enclosed balcony, but his bed still sat in the center of the loft. He claimed it helped settle his baser urges to be in the center of his home, but Stiles knew it was just because Derek enjoyed being able to look up out the windows at the night sky, like the nerd he not so secretly was. Stiles appreciated it now though, as he began to peel off the layers of clothing and the moonlight cast itself over the planes of Derek’s chest. He scratched his nails through the hair there, causing Derek’s hips to stutter before he kissed Stiles eyelids closed and slowly stripped Stiles bare. 

“While I do plan on fucking you on every surface of this house,” Derek mumbled against Stiles skin, kissing every inch he slowly revealed, “I’m going to take my time right now. Ive wanted this for far too long to rush through this with you.”

Stiles moaned at the words and ran his fingers through his hair, almost tearing them out at the roots, “Fuck, Der. You can’t just say things like that. Its illegal and as a deputy I have every right to arrest you for it.” 

Derek laughed and then wrapped his mouth around Stiles cock, effectively shutting Stiles up and turning him into a writhing mess under him. He licked, sucked, and stroked Stiles slowly, drawing out Stiles orgasm for what could have been minutes or hours. Stiles could not be held accountable for losing track of time as Derek made him fall apart. He came with a shout, and Derek swallowed around him before rising to kiss Stiles, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Stiles grabbed at every part of Derek he could reach, eager to make Stiles name the only word he could utter. Derek flipped them over, reached for the lube and started to prod at Stiles’ entrance, torturously slow. Tired of waiting, Stiles lubed up his own fingers to join Derek in prepping himself. Derek moaned as Stiles slid a finger alongside his. Stiles devoured Derek’s mouth and moans in open kisses as they panted and prepped Stiles to take Derek’s cock. Once he was nice and open, Stiles coated Derek generously before guiding him to his hole and taking him in inch by inch. 

Derek grabbed at the sheets, ripping them with his claws, his eyes bleeding red as Stiles finally finished seating himself. Then, with an evil smirk, Stiles began to move. With every snap of his hips, Derek felt his control slowly shatter to pieces. Stiles impaled himself expertly, his own dick quickly filling back up as their shared moans filled the space. Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek, as the other grabbed his hips roughly to lift him up and down, spearing him on his cock, hitting that sweet spot perfectly with every thrust. Stiles went boneless against Derek whispering sweet nothings into their kiss as Derek brought them both to their climax. Stiles clenched around Derek first, his come splattering across both their chests. Their combined scents immediately made Derek stiffen and meet his release deep inside Stiles. 

Derek lifted Stiles off him and laid him gently beside him, getting up to quickly find some wipes to clean them both up. Once they were both cleaned, Derek slid into bed next to Stiles, flushing him close to his body. He traced patterns in the moles on Stiles’ skin and pressed soft kisses to the side of his face. Stiles smiled and settled comfortably against Derek, enjoying the moment and feeling cherished. After a while of laying in their post-coital bliss, Stiles turned to face Derek. 

“So,” Stiles started, “when should I move all my stuff in?”

Derek huffed a laugh and kissed him softly, “We’ll start in the morning.” 

And just like that, their forever began.


End file.
